Pizza, Curry and Kisses
by blakes8th
Summary: Things always happen for a reason. A little light fluffy Sandland


Pizza, Curry and Kisses

Disclaimer: New Tricks Belongs to the BBC. I'm just the babysitter.

Rating: T

/

Sandra felt unreasonably nervous as she pulled her car up outside her boss's house. It wasn't that she was scared of him, that thought made her smile, he was the least scary man she knew outside of her department. But she was nervous of disturbing his holiday.

He rarely took time off, maybe one week a year, so for him to have two days off at the beginning of a week, with no fore warning was very out of character. She was worried that perhaps she would be interrupting some kind of romantic long weekend, he had sounded extremely happy as he had called her yesterday morning and informed her he wouldn't be in until Wednesday, the boys had joked that he must be on a promise. That thought had filled her with a jolt of unreasonable anger and jealousy which she had first felt when she had seen him kissing Christy at the circus that evening while they were investigating the death of Bert Dignam, and then again when she publicly dumped him later on at the hospital. She had felt the same jolt at the office Christmas party, when the pretty blonde from human resources had caught him under the mistletoe. She felt a little pang of guilt, she had no right to feel angry at him, he owed her nothing, he had asked her out a few times and she had always knocked him back, on a couple of occasions her comments had bordered on cruel. She had had her chance, and had been too blinded by the boy's opinions of him to think for herself. Who was she to say he couldn't get on with his life, god knows, he deserved to have some kind of company, he had been left devastated after his wife left, then the damage Christy had wrought on him had left its mark. She knew he was lonely. Probably as lonely as she felt some times.

To be fair, he had told her that he wasn't going anywhere, that he would be at home if anybody needed him, though she knew from her own experience that saying that and actually meaning it were two different things altogether.

She took a deep breath as she shut off the engine of her car and gathered the paperwork which had brought her here from the passenger seat. She got out of the car and locked it, basking for a moment in the gloriously hot summer sunshine and wandered up to the front door, she stopped to admire the beautifully kept rose beds at the front of his house and took a deep breath, drawing the rich heady scent of the flowers. She wondered if he did his own gardening, or if he paid someone to do it. She had never had much time for gardens, well seeing as she didn't actually have one herself, it wasn't something she had ever thought about much at all.

"Come on Sandra, stop procrastinating." She spoke aloud to herself, and rang the doorbell. She heard it chiming, but nobody came to answer it. She tried again, and waited a couple of minutes. Still nothing.

"Damn, blast and bother!" She said, turning on her heels. She pulled out her phone to call him, when she heard voices coming from the back of the house. She approached the side gate, and unlatched it. 'That would explain why nobody heard the bell.' She thought to herself. She walked around the side of the house and stopped dead at the sight which greeted her.

There was a beautifully immaculate lawn, surrounded by more flower beds, and a decked area with a set of patio furniture. A set of French doors stood open, letting the summer into the house.

But the sight which had stopped her in her tracks was that of the two children, a girl of about fourteen in a swimsuit, and a boy a couple of years younger in a pair of baggy swim shorts, engaged in a very noisy and wet, all out water-gun battle with her very stoic and usually immaculate boss, who was also clad in a pair of baggy swim shorts, and was at this moment being seriously outgunned by the younger combatants. Sandra couldn't help the huge smile which formed on her face, no wonder he had been so happy on the phone, he was actually getting to spend some time with his children.

She noticed the girl catch sight of her and draw her father's attention to the interloper. She suddenly felt even more guilty, he got to see his kids so rarely, she didn't want to interrupt the moment. But he signalled a time out to his children, who instantly started to shoot at each other, and grabbed a towel from the back of one of the patio chairs, wiping the water from his face. He shook the water from his hair and ran his fingers through it, brushing it back from his forehead. The effect on her was immediate, she felt her face flush, and thanked any deity who may be listening for the hot weather, which she could blame if he happened to notice.

"Sandra, is everything alright?" His voice startled her back to the moment. He had a concerned look on his face. 'Damn' she thought, he had noticed.

"Fine Sir, It's just hot." She smiled. 'really, really hot" her inner vixen whispered in her ear, making her gulp. He smiled.

"Would you like a cold drink?" He offered. She smiled back.

"I don't want to intrude. I just need your signature on this warrant." She held out the papers towards him. He frowned.

"Not that I mind, but why did you need to come to me with this. Any DAC could have signed these for you. It seems a bit of a waste of your time to have to come to me." Sandra sighed and nodded.

"I did ask, but nobody else would sign. The warrant is to send a forensics unit into Judge Henry Carpenter's summer house." She cringed slightly as he looked up at her startled.

"I trust there is a really good reason for this." He asked softly. She nodded.

"The original pathology report tells us that Matthew Jackson wasn't killed where he was found, there wasn't enough blood. Now we have the murder weapon, and there were DNA traces on it which led us to a petty criminal called Harry Trent, he's got several convictions for burglary. He told us that he broke into Judge Carpenter's house that evening. But was chased off by the Judge's dog and he hid inside the summer house. He swears Jackson's body was there. He picked up the knife and took it. He says he doesn't know why. It was him who dumped it in the sewage trench."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes. He's not a killer. We have also found out that Matt Jackson had been seeing Judge Carpenter's youngest daughter in the months leading up to his death. I'm not saying it was the judge who killed him, but he must know something. If we can find blood traces in the summer house, we will have the ammunition we need to get him in for an interview."

Strickland chewed his bottom lip slightly, a sign that Sandra had come to realise meant he was thinking things through in his mind.

"Why didn't this Trent character say something sooner, why wait eight years?"

"I asked him that. He says he phoned the police anonymously, he couldn't really tell them who he was and why he was there in the first place."

"True. I can understand why no-one else wanted to stick their necks out." He paused. "Ok, are you sure there is no other way?"

"No Sir. Trent says there was a lot of blood. And the summer house floor was made of wood. There will be traces left, no matter how hard they've tried to hide it."

"Alright. I'll back you." He indicated for her to follow him into the house. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked behind him. She watched as he reached for a pen and sifted through the papers, putting his fluid signature in all the appropriate places. He re-folded the sheets and handed them back. She smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Thank you Sir. Now I just need to find a Judge who will sign it."

"Try Judge Arthur Prentice, he hate's Carpenter. He'll relish the chance to get Carpenter's summer house ripped to bits." Strickland smirked. Sandra laughed, before fixing her boss with her pale blue eyes.

"Thank you, for trusting me. I know the potential fallout from this is what stopped the other DAC's from backing me. It means a lot." She watched as he crossed the kitchen. He bent down to check something which was in his oven making her breath catch as his still wet shorts clung to his behind. He turned it off, before looking back at her, catching her watching him. She felt her face flush again and looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. She jumped slightly as he touched her arm. She looked up to find him holding a glass out for her. He had a slight grin on his face.

"I promised you a cold drink. I hope iced orange juice and lemonade is alright. It's very refreshing, you still look hot." She could see he was trying to hide a smile. She had no doubt in her mind that he had realised why she was blushing, and was teasing her. She shrugged, she owed him this one.

"DAD! Roo's squirting me in the face!" Followed by a shrill shriek echoed through the French doors.

"Well, squirt him back." Strickland called back. Sandra laughed as she observed the battle in the garden.

"I am sorry for disturbing your fun." She repeated. He shook his head.

"We're going to call a truce for lunch now anyway." He went to the door,

"Roo, Mione. Come on, it's time to eat. Grab a towel and dry yourselves off a bit." He moved back to the fridge and got a large bowl of salad out and put it on the dining table which Sandra only noticed then had already been set.

"I'll leave you to it." She said. He shook his head.

"It's only pizza and salad. There's plenty here if you'd like to stay for a bite to eat."

"I don't want to intrude…"

"At least stay and finish your drink." He almost pleaded, she smiled.

"Thanks."

Just then, a flurry of activity came bustling into the kitchen as the two children arrived, they stopped as they noticed Sandra. She watched amused as they suddenly turned from sopping wet adolescents, into two polite and grown up young adults. She heard a laugh from behind her.

"It's no good you two trying to make out you're civilised, Sandra's already seen you acting like a pair of feral children." Rufus looked at his sister and shrugged before pulling a face at her and taking his seat at the table. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed. "Sandra, I'd like you to meet Hermione Strickland and Rufus Strickland, my children. Roo, Mione, this is Detective Super Intendant Sandra Pullman." Sandra smiled.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. I've seen your pictures on his desk."

She saw a light go on in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh, you and Dad work together! I thought you might be his girlfriend or something." Sandra was a bit lost for words, she looked to her boss for some kind of inspiration but found that he too had been rendered speechless and was blushing scarlet. The moment was saved by Rufus.

"Does this mean you have to go to work?" He asked, sounding miserable.

"Oh, don't worry. I just needed a signature. I'm not going to take up any more of your day. I'll be off as soon as I've finished my drink." She trailed off as the man in question passed her and put two large plates of steaming hot pizza on the table, he smiled as her stomach growled, responding to the fabulous aromas rising from the feast.

"There really is plenty." He repeated. She flashed him a slightly embarrassed smile.

"It does smell good. So long as I won't be intruding.." She trailed off as Rufus held an empty plate towards her, his bright smile a carbon copy of his Father's, Hermione pulled out the seat next to her for Sandra to sit down.

"Well, that's settled then." Robert laughed, taking the seat next to her.

/

The next half hour passed in a blur of pizza and chatter, the children gently teasing their Dad while he responded with a wit and gentleness that Sandra had no idea he was capable of. She was expertly interrogated by the mini Strickland's into revealing the story of how her mother had embarrassed him into practically running from the office, which the man took in good humour, even admitting that Sandra's mother scared him more than any criminal he had ever faced off against. Sandra felt a little bemused at find herself in this incredibly domestic situation. It wasn't something she had experienced since she had been the child, and she could understand how, if this was something you were used to on a day-to-day basis, how losing it could turn a man into a lonely workaholic.

Eventually, the pizza was history, and the table cleared. Sandra thanked the little family for her meal and watched as the children, having said goodbye to her rushed back into the garden to continue the previous water battle.

"Your children are lovely." She said with a smile. He nodded.

"I think so. But I'm biased." He replied, watching them out of the kitchen window. She watched as the light faded from his eyes and an air of sadness overtook him. It was only there for a second, then the mask slipped back into place. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too. Thank you, but I really should get back. Lord knows what the boys have got up to in my absence." Just then her phone beeped. She checked the message. "Right on cue. I think they're about to send out the search parties." She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was the briefest of contacts, but she felt a slight tremor pass through him. "Thank you. Really. And not just for the meal. Thank you for trusting in me."

"I always have." He whispered, smiling shyly.

He walked her back to the gate and watched as she walked out of sight around the sight of the building. He smiled to himself, 'if only' he thought.

"Hey Dad! You alright?" He heard his son behind him, now dripping wet again. Robert frowned, looking around.

"Where's Mione?"

"Loo. So… She's not your girlfriend?" Robert looked at his boy and remembered when the only thing that mattered in his young life was Thomas the tank engine and dinosaurs. Robert shook his head. "Why not? You obviously like her. Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Rob smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"It's not as simple as that. And anyway, she's way out of my league. Come on, let's refill the pool." He turned and headed for the hosepipe.

Rufus watched his Father as the man did his best to keep the brave face in place. He may have only been twelve, but he knew when someone was in pain.

He could see it in his Father's eyes.

/

Sandra had only just got to the door of her car when she heard the quiet "Wait!" Coming from the front of the house, she frowned as Hermione slipped out of the front door, and winced as she watched the girl tiptoe over the gravel in her bare feet.

"Ow ow ow." The girl uttered. Sandra walked quickly towards her, to stop her from having to come any nearer.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Hermione looked a little nervous and peered back towards the house.

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Dad. Do you like him?" Sandra stared at the girl, not sure where this was going. She saw the concern on the teenagers face.

"Well, yes. I mean.. We've known each other for a few years..."

"Will you look after him?" Sandra stopped dead. The pleading in the girl's voice worried her. Hermione saw the confusion in the older woman's face. "He pretends that he's fine. He laughs and jokes. But I know he's lonely, and.. Well… I'm really worried about him. Roo is too."

"Why?"

"Mum's moving us to Miami. It's where our step-father comes from. He has a real estate business and wants to move back there permanently. We fly out on Friday. That's why we've got these two extra days with Dad, Mum's finishing up the packing. Who knows when we'll get to see him again. He keeps telling us how exciting it will be, how we'll love it, and all that, but I know inside it's killing him. The light's gone out of his eyes, it went the night Mum told him. He's doing a really good job of hiding how sad he is, but I can tell."

Sandra stood speechless. Suddenly the despair which had overtaken him in the kitchen made sense. She felt her eyes well up and had to fight back the tears which were threatening to spill down her cheeks. She looked at the young girl and noticed that she had lost the fight with her tears.

"He needs someone. Someone to make sure he doesn't stay at work until the middle of the night. Someone to make sure he eat's enough, when he and Mum split up, he lost so much weight. He doesn't have many friends, not real friends, he has loads of people who hang around him who don't really give a damn, but there's no-one who really cares. Roo and me… We don't want him to be all alone."

Sandra felt herself nod.

"I'll look after him. I promise." She confirmed, looking towards the house.

"Thank you. I'd better go, I hope we get to meet again." The girl smiled, wiping the tears off her face. She turned and hobbled back across the gravel and slipped back inside, giving Sandra a shy wave as she disappeared back inside.

Sandra sat in her car for a few moments, her heart breaking for the man. She had briefly witnessed his love for his children, and she realised that for him, this must be something of a last supper. He was about to lose them.

She drove back to the station. The promise she had just made echoing around in her mind.

It was a promise she had every intention of keeping.

/

He had been back in work on Wednesday. Every bit the professional, nobody noticed any difference in him, in fact, Sandra had heard people commenting on his good humour.

She had been kept busy with serving the warrant, and making sure their case was rock solid before arresting Judge Carpenter's son for murder, and charging the Judge with aiding a murderer and perverting the course of justice. She wanted to make sure there could be no come back on her boss for authorising their actions.

She found herself walking towards the door of his office mid morning on the Friday. She had checked outgoing flights to Miami and knew that by now Rufus and Hermione would be somewhere over the Atlantic, headed for a new life.

She tapped softly on the door, and heard a quiet 'come in'. She opened the door, and saw him at his desk, not so professional this morning, he was sat, slightly slumped, staring at a pile of papers laid out in front of him. When he saw her, he straightened up and attempted to slip the mask back into place.

"Sandra, congratulations. Your instincts were spot on. An excellent result." He smiled. She gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you sir. But that's not why I'm here."

"What can I do for you then?"

"You can stop pretending for me. And let me be here for you." He looked confused for a moment, then looked at the photo on his desk, realisation dawning he swallowed and looked down at his desk.

"Sandra…"

"You don't have to hide or put on a brave face for me. I know where they are today. And I can't begin to understand how much pain you must be in."

He looked up at the ceiling, fighting back the tears which were threatening to spill. He jumped slightly as he felt her hand brush his arm, and turned to face her. It was his undoing, the look of understanding in her eyes broke through his shields, he closed his eyes, letting his head drop. He felt her arms slip around him and he rested his head on her shoulder, allowing himself to take comfort from her. Sandra just held him, offering as much support as she could.

"They're gone. They were all I had left." She heard him whisper after a few moments. She nodded.

"Hermione told me. She was worried about you."

He nodded and pulled back, pulling himself together.

"Thank you." She saw him pull back behind his mask, steeling himself against the world, she decided on the spot that she couldn't let that happen.

"Tonight is curry night. The boys and I always head out for an Indian meal after work. Will you come?"

"Thank you for the offer, but the team will never forgive you. They would probably prefer to share a table with the occupants of the holding cells than me."

"They won't mind…" She started. He laughed, a harsh laugh.

"Yes they will. They hate me. I know that. I'll be alright."

"They don't hate you…"

"Yes. They do. They hate everything I do, everything that I am. If I'm there, it'll just ruin your evening. And anyway…." He trailed off.

"What?" She questioned. He sighed, he knew she wouldn't let this go.

"I'm used to being on my own." That simple statement broke her heart, she brushed her fingertips along his jaw, smiling sadly.

"So that's it? Your children have moved to America, so you're going to give up and shut yourself away, never let anyone get close to you again. It's a shame, because for the briefest time, you let me see the real you, and I liked it. I liked the baggy shorts, the wet ruffled hair, the bright smiles, and most of all, I liked hearing you laugh." She stepped away, turning towards the door. "But if that's what you want…"

"Sandra! Wait." His voice stopped her with her hand on the door handle. She turned back to him. "It's not what I want. I can't have what I want."

"What's that?"

"You. I want you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. His saw her start as she took in his words, she looked away, wandering over to the window. He looked down at the floor. He hadn't meant to say that, he knew how she felt about him, and he knew how repulsed she would be. A bit of innocent flirting was one thing, a declaration like that was something completely different. He sighed and ran his hands across his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please try to forget it."

"I can't." She replied softly. He nodded. He straightened his back and put his professional mask back on.

"I can't get myself re-assigned immediately, but I can stay out of your way until something can be arranged. Or I can transfer to another region if you prefer. Let me know what you want me to do." He sat back behind his desk and started shuffling the papers in front of him. He didn't notice she had moved behind him until he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He tensed.

"I want you to stand up and face me." He felt as though all of his free will had been drained as he complied.

"Why do you think I would want you to go?"

"I know you don't like me, not like that. You've made it quite obvious over the years."

"What about Monday?" She saw him flinch slightly. "Please, I need you to be honest with me." He fixed her with his dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure? Some things once said can't be taken back."

"I'm sure." She confirmed, her pale blue orbs locking with his, he looked away, the intensity of her stare burning him.

"On Monday, I had the briefest glimpse of everything I had always wanted. My children sat around the dining table, with the woman I…." He stopped, he couldn't say the words.

"Go on." She prompted. She had never realised how much she needed to hear him say it. She had been attracted to him for a while, but had never even considered that the attraction was anything more than physical. She watched as several emotions flashed across his features. "Please."

"Love." There, he had said it. "The woman I love, and have loved from a distance for such a long time. For a moment I could pretend that I had everything I wanted." He looked at her, his face a picture of utter dejection.

"Don't worry. I never for one moment thought you would reciprocate. I know you don't think much of me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Couldn't we just forget about all of this, pretend today never happened and go back to the way things were?"

"No." Sandra stood in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He swallowed nervously, unsure of her intentions. "I don't want to forget."

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't respond for a moment, his brain unable to comprehend what was happening, eventually he started to kiss her back, his hands snaking around her waist, pulling her gently into his embrace. After a few moments, he pulled back, his face flushed.

"Sandra….I…." She put her finger on his lips.

"Shhh. You want to know what I saw on Monday?" He nodded. "I saw you, the real you. And I want to see that person again. I know you must feel lonely sometimes, so do I. I don't want to be lonely anymore."

"What about the boys?"

"I can't live my life by their rules. Every now and again I have to think about what I need. On this occasion, I need to follow my heart." She smiled, "Don't worry, I'll talk to them. Then, tonight we can all go out, and you can let them see a little bit of the real you. Once they see beyond your Job, they'll understand you better." He nodded.

"Alright, but there's one condition."

"Ok?"

"Tomorrow night, you let me take you out for dinner, just the two of us."

She grinned.

"I can live with that." She leaned in and they shared another tender kiss. When they moved apart, Sandra gave him the brightest of smiles, before leaving his office, Rob sat down behind his desk, a Cheshire cat style grin on his face. He caught sight of the photo of Rufus and Hermione.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine." He whispered.

/

Sandra wandered back into the UCOS office, a slightly bewildered expression on her face. Her mind was on overdrive, trying to make sense of what just happened, how her life had just changed. She jumped slightly as Gerry's voice cut through her thoughts.

"You alright Guv?" He asked, she smiled at him.

"Fine." The three men looked at each other.

"You sure? You seem a little bit, well, Philadelphia." She looked at them in confusion?

"Philadelphia?"

"You know, that advert that used to be on, for cheese spread." Gerry explained, Brian grinned.

"Oh I remember. The Philadelphia girls, 'luvlee'." He added in a dizzy voice. Making the other men laugh. Sandra smiled.

"I was just up in Rob's office." She explained as she walked across to the whiteboard. She stopped and turned as the room fell silent. "What?" She couldn't understand why they were all staring at her.

"Rob?" Gerry exclaimed.

"Since when has he been 'Rob'?" Jack asked. Sandra inwardly cursed at her slip, she wasn't making this any easier for herself. She did her best to look as normal as possible.

"He's always asking me to use his first name." She shrugged. She could tell they weren't pacified.

"And?" Jack questioned.

"And what?"

"What did he want?" Jack almost shouted, getting frustrated. Sandra sighed, she knew she was going to have to give them something.

"He didn't want anything, I went to see if he was alright."

"Why? What's up with him?" Brian asked.

"His wife has moved away with her new husband and taken the children with her." She answered.

"Well, of course she's taken them with her, she's hardly likely to leave them behind." Gerry replied. "So, he's bent out of shape because of the new hubby or something?"

"No, it's not that. They've moved to Miami."

"What? Miami in America?" Brian exclaimed, Gerry and Jack stared at him.

"No, the Miami in Skegness." Jack deadpanned, Sandra smiled sadly.

"Yes, the Miami in America. He's heartbroken."

"I'm not surprised." Gerry agreed, seriously. "Is that why he had a couple of days off?" She nodded.

"He got to have them for an extra couple of days. They flew out this morning.

"So you met them, on Monday when you went to get his signature." Brian asked. She nodded again.

"They invited me to join them for lunch. They were lovely kids. I wish I had got to meet them earlier." The three men shot each other knowing looks.

"Yeah, it's always good when you get on with the step kids." Gerry agreed, making Sandra stare at him. Jack nodded.

"Just one question, how long have you been together?" He asked. She blinked a few times, completely lost for words.

"How?" Was all she could mumble. Brian stood and went over to the kettle, switching it on.

"It was always going to happen at some point." He observed. Jack grinned.

"He's fancied you from the first moment you were introduced. And we could all see the potential. It bloody took you both long enough though."

"Yeah, we were starting to think we were going to have to lock you both in a cupboard or something. So come on.. How long?" Gerry smiled.

"About twenty minutes, give or take." She replied. She was still in shock, she hadn't expected this, some shouting and swearing maybe, but not this. "So you're all ok with us?"

"Of course we are." Brian replied. Jack laughed.

"He's alright. He cares about you, that's what's important."

"Yeah. He's a bit of a tosser at times, but he's our tosser. Anyway, sooner or later, some flash foreigner was bound so come along and sweep you off your feet and whisk you away to exciting pastures new, leaving us all behind." He grinned, she laughed.

"Yeah, right. How likely is that? Anyway, I'm not going anywhere. I've got everything I want now."

"I suppose we'll have to get to know a bit more about him now." Gerry laughed, she laughed with him, she knew he was just teasing.

"Well, you can start tonight, He's coming with us for a curry." She told them, they all looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "So let's get some work done so we can get finished a decent time"

She walked into her office, a broad grin braking out on her face.

"A flash foreigner indeed." She muttered to herself, shaking her head. She wasn't going anywhere, she had everything she ever needed right here.


End file.
